Cheater
by Bloom78
Summary: "We don't die for our friends, we live for our friends" Erza Scarlet Based on 29th September's episode.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._**

* * *

Daya directly made his way to CID Bureau because he was quite far from the city. Everyone had already left for Bureau from the Hospital. Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika were alright, so they were discharged Dr. said that they just needed some rest so team dropped them off at their homes. Everyone was busy in filing the evidences and preparing case reports. When Daya entered Bureau with the briefcase containing Nuclear Bomb, he carefully set the briefcase on the central table. Seeing him coming back in one piece everyone got excited and emotional at the same time. Still Abhijeet didn't take a single step towards him, he continued working on his file.

Freddie was the first one to counter him: Sir aap theek to hain na.

Daya tried to calm him down: haan Freddie mai bilkul theek hun, (seeing everyone's worried faces, he again tried to hose down them) Arrey Ap log itna pareshan q ho rhy ho… mai theek hun Ap log please relax karain.

Freddie wiping his tears: Sir jb Abhijeet yun akelay aye or hummy unho ny bataya k kesy dhokky sy ap akelay bomb ly kr chaly gaye hain pata hai hum kitna dar gaye thy? Ap humesha he esa karty hain…

Daya remembering his betrayal downed his head in an effort to hide his eyes from his buddy cum brother: I'm sorry ainda esa nhi hoga.

Listening to this ACP who was previously just observing everything now burst out in anger: kiya sorry haan kiya sorry. Dhokay sy Abhijeet ko tumny gari sy utar diya or nikal pary Suicide mission pr. Akhir kb baaz ao gy in harkaton sy tum apni…

Daya who was already feeling guilty downed his head even more: I'm sorry Sir, lekin agar wo bomb phat jata to atleast Abhijeet to bach jata na. Bs yahi soch kr maine Abhijeet ko gari sy utar diya.

Before ACP Sir could reply to him, Suddenly Abhijeet stood up from his chair and came toward him saying: Sir yeh pichly case ki file hai maine complete kr di hai ap aik dafa dekh kr sign kr dijiye. Or aj k case ki file mai kl Apko dy dunga abhi please kiya mai ja skta hun, meri tbiet kuch theek nhi hai or koi or case bhi nai hai.

ACP Sir understood so he just nodded his head and allowed him leave. Abhijeet hurriedly left the Bureau so no one can see his ready to fall tears. Now ACP Sir again turned his attention back to Daya.

ACP Sir: hunh… bs rehny do tumhe to samjhana he bekar hai, abhi sorry kr k keh rhy ko k ainda nhi hoga lekin mjhe pata hai k kl phir mauka milla to tum yabi karo gy dubara. Jao ja kr kaam karo or is briefcase ko safely locker mai rakh do forensic lab band hai abhi to subah he iska analysis hoga.

Daya with a heavy heart nodded and moved towards the lockers. He knew that what he did was wrong and now only his head had shown his frustration on him, his brother still remains. It wouldn't be easy to convince him, as he wouldn't let this matter go slide this easily. Daya sighed and started his file work as he knew right know he needs to give some time to Abhijeet, time to be alone for a while.

In evening ACP Sir saw him from his cabin that he was looking anxious and was fidgeting with pen while looking at the clock continously. So ACP Sir came out and said: Chalo ab sb log ghar jao baki ka kaam kl dekh lena, wese bhi koi case report nhi hua hai.

Team unanimously: Ok Sir.

ACP Sir: hmmm… Subah sb time sy a jaana. Or Daya ( Daya turned toward him, ACP Sir said with a strict voice) time pr aany ka mtlb time pr aana he hona chahiye. Agar tum subah late huye to khair nai hai tumhari.

Daya embarrassingly: Yes Sir.

Now Daya with lightening speed wrapped up his work and left for home. He entered inside the house.

Everything was dark lights were not switched on, so he switched on lights. In the lounge he saw Abhijeet was lying on the sofa without changing his clothes and even his shoes were not taken out. He sighed and imagined that Abhijeet must have had came and directly fall on the sofa. Some sweat drops were also present on his face, Daya silently switch on the fan. Feeling Air touching his face Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked around, he found Daya standing near the switch board. He silently stood up and made his way to the kitchen, he drank a glass of water. He came out of his shoes and wore his slippers.

Abhijeet in a cold voice: tum fresh ho jao mai kuch khany ka intezam krta hun.

Saying this Abhijeet went into the kitchen, he lit up the stove and was going to place the pan on it when Daya interrupted him in a jolly tone: Chalo boss aj khana bahar sy khaty hain, kitny din ho gaye na bahar ka kuch khaye huye.

Abhijeet put the stove off: theek hai ( listening to this Daya thought that might be he was successful in diverting his brother's mind. But alas! all his hopes came down crashing listening to the next) tum chaly jao mera to wesy bhi dinner ka mood nhi hai.

Daya tried to convince him for dinner: Abhi please na chalo chalty hain bahar kitna acha mausam hai na bahar.

Abhijeet in a stern voice with straight face: mai bht thak gaya hun or wese bhi mery sar main dard hai, mai ab sounga (sleep) (saying this he went inside his room and closed his door).

Daya understood that Abhijeet was not going to forgive him that easily. He knocked on the door.

Daya: please Abhi darwaza kholo meri baat suno. ( he again knocked) please bahar to ao yaar.

Here Abhijeet was laying on the bed covering his eyes with his hand, without any light. Outside Daya was continuously knocking on the door,it irritated bim more,still he didn't come out.

Daya in guilty: Abhiiiiii please yaar… dekho I'm really very sorry… please mera gussa khany pr to na nikalo… aik baar bahar to ao na.

Abhijeet in irritation turned on his side still laying and not answering, he thought that Daya would quit nagging him if he doesn't give any response.

Daya again tried last time: Abhi yaar dekho agar mai uss waqt esa na krta to tumhari jaan bhi to khatry mai par jati na. Tum samjho na meri baat.

This again triggered Abhijeet's anger, he in anger stood up from his bed and came out of the room. Aggressively he pushed Daya and asked him in anger.

Abhijeet in extreme anger: kiya baat sunu tumhari main… ain… kiya baat sunu… kiya kaha tha tumne haan kiya kaha tha k dono ka jana zaroori nhi hai tum akely he ja skty ho suicide mission pe… ain…

Daya tried to answer him: dekho Boss rationally socho… do bando ka kaam nhi tha wo aik banda akely bhi kr skta tha na iss liye maine esa kaha…

Abhijeet: mai rationally he soch raha hun. Lekin tumharay dimagh mai kachra bhara hua hai iss liye khas kr meri koi baat iss dimagh mai nahi jati. aik banda araam sy kr skta tha to tune mjhe q nhi jany diya haan. Mai bhi to akela he hota na…

Daya again tried to defend himself: lekin mai janty boojhty tumhari jaan kesy khatry main dal deta haan.

Abhijeet in anger: to kiya meri nazar main teri jaan ki koi ehmiyat nahi hai jo mai tjhy akely jaany deta haan. Mai itna swarthi lagta hun tjhy k apni jaan bachanay k liye tjhe akely maut k munh mai jany deta.

Daya hold his hand: yeh kesi baatain kr rhy ho Abhi tum, maine kb kaha k tum swarthi ho tumhe meri koi fikar nahi? Tum please baat ko samjhny ki koshish karo yaar.

Abhijeet took his hand out from Daya's grip: tumne meri baat samjhny ki koshish ki? Maine kitna kaha k hum dono sath chalain gay… lekin nahi tumhe to akely janatha na… q k tum mjhe kuch hony nahi dena chahty thy… or tumhe kuch ho jata to khair thi… (in loud and sarcastic tone) hunh sahab k agay peechy koi rony wala jo nahi hai… tumhe apny agay peechy koi hai ya nahi uski fikar to hai lekin jo shaks tumharay sath hai wo nhi dikh raha… maine bhi to kaha k mery liye bhi koi rony wala nhi hai lekin sahab ny log ginwa diye jinko meri fikar hai or yakeenan sbsy ziyada fikar tumhy he hogi lekin tumhy lagta hai k mjhe tumhari koi fikar nhi hai… kiya tumhari nazar mai meri ehmiyat nhi hai ya phir tum mjhe kuch samajhty he nahi ho…

Daya cut him in tears: yeh kiya keh rhy ho tum Abhi… tum to mere bhai ho na yaar…

Abhijeet in anger: yaar my foot… tum kehty ho k mai tumhari koi baat nhi maanta lekin asal mai to tum meri koi baat nhi manty… Daya agar tum mjhe kuch samjhty na to yun beech rasty mai chor kr na jaty… tyre mai kuch problem hai…hunh… tumne to wada kiya tha na k humesha sath nibhao gy… ( in wet tone) or jb sath nibhany ka waqt aya to munh mor liya… sath jeeny marny ki kasmain khain thi na tune mery sath to jb qasam puri krny ka waqt aya to tune dhokka dy dia mjhe… cheat kiya mjhe ( crying) tu cheater hai Daya tu cheater hai… bht bara cheater hai ( he fell on his knees and broke down in tears).

Daya too was crying as he did break his promise to his brother: I'm Sorry (he too sat with Abhijeet) I'm Sorry yaar… please aakhri baar maaf krdo… mai kabhi bhi dubara apna wada nhi bhoolun ga… (he hugged the crying figure tightly) maaf kr do abhi tum naraz achy nhi lagty mjhe…

Abhijeet too hugged him as tightly as possible out of fear of losing him. They both stayed like that for a while when Abhijeet separated him and said.

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya meri aik baat humesha yaad rakhna " We don't die for our friends, we live for our friends". (Daya emotionally nodded) To please mery liye he sahi iss tarah ki ulti seedhi harkatain mt kiya kar yaar. Or aj maafi esy he nhi mily gi…

Daya wiping his tears: kiya mtlb itna kuch sunnany k baad bhi maafi nhi milli… ab kiya krna pary ga mjhe…

Abhijeet smirked: pehly hum bahar five star hotel Mai dinner karain gay ( Daya's face was enlightened listening to this) phir shopping pr chalain gy… ( Daya nodded in excitement) or yeh sb hum karain gy tumharay paison sy.

Suddenly the nodding head of Daya looked at Abhijeet with a jerk: mmmeerry pason sy mtlb… yeh to tumhari duty hai na…

Abhijeet smirked: ahannn… aj tumhe penalty pari hai hai… aj tum har kisam k bill k paisy do gy meri baat na manny k liye.

Daya in a begging way: dekho boss hum baith krbaat krty hain na… tum jesy subah bol rhy thy… jb tum criminals sy baith kr baat kr skty ho to plz mjh sy bhi beth kr mamla suljha lo… bilawaja paison ko q beech mai la rhy ho yaar.

Abhijeet in stern voice: Daya mai tyar ho kr a raha hun tum bhi tayar ho jao. Ziyada time mt lagana… OK.

Abhijeet went to his room and opened up his cupboard to take clothes out. Daya followed him in a futile try to talk to him,but Abhijeet is Abhijeet he didn't hear his single plea. Finally Daya stopped his worthless tries and went to get ready.

They left after about half an hour. First they did their dinner in Abhijeet's choices restaurant and then they went to mall. Abhijeet purchased quite a number of things, he totally emptied Daya's wallet as it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Zeba here is your request… Chitra this is your birthday gift as I was planning on writing a story for your birthday.

Hope you all liked it. Please let me know if you liked it or not.

" We don't die for our friends, we live for our friends" is said by Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.

See you soon with update of Belive.


End file.
